Dark Secrets, Sweet Kiss
by Sakura33himE
Summary: AU. Ciel is the adopted son of the Phantomhive family, now betrothed to Elizabeth. But with his dark troubled past and painful secrets he makes a bond with his butler which only complicates things. Vampires, Kisses, Battles, and Dark Pasts.


Hello! Thanks for taking an interest in this! ^.^ I dont own any of Black Butler.

This is an AU so I have tweeked a few things. Its based a century earlier than the anime, but still in an england-esc setting. Ciel I have made a little older, so hes generally a little taller, but doesnt look any different, hes 15 in this fan fic AU. Im sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than I normally do, but this is more like an intro into the story I have in mind. So yet again, I'm sorry if its a little dull and boring, but it will kick up a notch in the next chapter. Also this story will get a little darker as it goes so please be prepared for that, later on there may be triggers but I'll put in warnings before hand. Please enjoy for now! Thanks again!

Setting Info:

In this world there are three races, Vampires, Pure humans, and mutated humans. Pure Humans are called pure bloods because of careful breeding over hundreds of generations therefore there are not very many families left. Their blood is pure and sweet and coveted by all vampires. Vampires are basically demons who feed on life forces by normally sucking blood, but they dont have to all the time. They blend in well with humans and therefore are hard to spot. Also they are no the typical power houses, they are not even at the top of the caste system either. The mutants are mixed tainted blood. The general population that has been tampered with and studied on, they are the lesser and the less liked of society. They are the vermin.

With the dwindlling families of pure bloods tentions are rising in the vampire population as they are looking for sweeter sorces of food.

Some vampires have taken to contracting with their food, woring to granting their wishes in exchange for their enternal soul after. This is not widely known. There is also a small group of vampires who call themselves Black Butlers, they get paid to work for and protect the pure blood families normally in exchange for a sweet taste in the dark.

xXx

Chapter one

"Young master, time to wake up." Sebastian's soft voice awoke the sleeping Ciel. The room was large and cold with the double door glass windows that hung open to the winter breezes, wind that rustled up the curtains and moved the silken sheets that hung from the carved wood bed posts that stood sturdy on each corner of the large king sized bed in which he slept. Ciel groaned and tossed over onto his side showing his back to his appointed butler. Sebastian smirked and gently blew air onto the back of Ciel's exposed neck, Ciel stiffened then slowly turned glaring over his right shoulder. His blue-black hair hung over his right eye hiding an ugly scar as it always did, but his crystal clear blue left eye was squinted while dark clouds swirled. Ciel was not a morning person.

"What?" Ciel's voice cut through the air as though to stab into Sebastian.

"It is time to wake, young master. Your tea is ready." Sebastian stood straight shinning in his black suit in the morning light which poured in from the open window. The tea sat patiently at the round table in the corner next to the window, his day clothes folded perfectly on the cushioned seat at the end of the bed, and his eye patch waiting attachment at he bedside table where the once lit candles were long blown out.

Ciel sat up and stretched his arms over his head, he hated mornings more than any other part of the day. There was always that stretch of time where his mind had to root out what had been a dream and what had actually happened the night before. It wasn't helpful that his nightmares from childhood had never stopped. "Earl grey?" He asked his butler groggily as he pushed the thick covers off himself and scooted to the edge of the bed where Sebastian waited to help him slide on his slippers.

Six months they had been in this cycle. Six months ago Sebastian had been assigned to Ciel through his adoptive father and mother, third in line to succeed the throne. The Phantomhives had another child as well who was a few years older than Ciel, and who would always take priority over Ciel. Sebastian had been appointed to Ciel for many reasons; Ciel was now 15 and in need of proper tutoring and training of what it took to make a Phantomhive man. But for all the reasons his adoptive father gave, Ciel knew the true reason behind it all, he was a wild card and a young adult such as he could not go unwatched. Thus the butler. Twas also the reason Sebastian was a 'Black Butler'. Though having such a butler appointed to a Phantomhive family member was not odd, every Phantomhive being of pure blood, and with Ciel's adoptive origins being secret it was only proper he have one; it was more than that.

So, now here they were, every waking minute Sebastian was at Ciel's side, protecting him and waiting hand on foot on Ciel. It often quite annoyed Ciel but he had grown used to it.

He tied on the black eye patch that covered his sightless, scarred eye on his own as Sebastian helped him with his slippers and fur lined robe. Ciel shuffled lazily past Sebastian and sat at the round table lifting the porcelain cup to his lips to drink. Sebastian standing by his side. "You must make an appearance in court today, then dance lessons with Lady Elizabeth, and after that we'll get you fitted into your dress suit." Ciel inwardly slumped and outwardly sighed as Sebastian laid out what was scheduled for the day.

"Must I be subjected to everyone's curiosity today?" Ciel said very annoyed. Lady Elizabeth was Ciel's betrothed, a pure blood like the Phantomhives, a young enthusiastic girl who was a well rounded person but far to much for Ciel to handle for more than a few hours out of the day. He hadn't known her long but already she was quite attached to him, and he didn't like the way she clung to him so.

"Unfortunately you can not neglect your duties, and at the end of this week you must escort Lady Elizabeth to the ball." Sebastian smirked beneath his breath as he stood waiting for Ciel to finish his tea and cakes for breakfast. Once dressed he would join the rest of the family in the dinning hall for a true breakfast, but that was for a rare occasion, normally Ciel ate alone. This whole week was cause for celebration, the engagement between Ciel and Elizabeth was rather a new one and this ball was going to be the announcement for such a union between two pure blooded households.

After tea Sebastian helped Ciel change out of his bed robes and into his black pants, white dress shirt and blue over coat with silver buttons. His father requested that every member of the house dress nicely for every occasion, even breakfast. Together the two walked down the dim light halls that were decorated with every member of the family, present and previous, Ciel's picture was on a wall too but rather hidden from view. Down the spiraled stair way that lead into the main hall adjacent to the dinning hall. The great manor was rather quite this morning compared to the other days this week, with everyone preparing for the ball. The manor was to be cleaned floor to ceiling and polished on every surface before it was to be decorated; every room new flowered vases were placed, new rugs, the silver and dishes were polished and shined ready to be served at the hall before dancing would commence. It was quite an occasion, and why should it not be for two young birds were to be married quite soon. Lady Elizabeth was still only 14, a year younger than Ciel but it wouldn't be until her 15th birthday that the wedding would take place.

"Ciel!" His 'mother' called in a very sing-song voice, rather in a good mood. " Lovely to see you looking so well this morning. Its getting rather cold lately so be sure to keep those windows closed, we don't need you catching a cold before the ball. Sebastian see to it that Ciel keeps the windows closed!" his mother gently demanded before letting Ciel greet her back, though she remained gentle.

"Yes madam, already seen to." Sebastian bowed. He may be tied to Ciel for now but it was the Phantomhive's that hired him to be contracted. Ciel glared at Sebastian for a moment then rolled his eyes as he sat on his side of the table, the seat to the left of his older adoptive brother's, who was already enjoying his break fast of eggs, toast, maple bacon, an blueberry muffin, a glass of fine wine, and a cup of untouched fruit.

"Good morning mother, father, and Rupert." Ciel greeted as the dinning hall maid sat his plate in front of him so he could begin eating as well. His mother smiled while Rupert grunted in greeting. He was a tall young man, 6 years older than Ciel, spitting image of his father though not so well grown into his manhood. His father was busy reading the paper of all the happenings, surely gossip about his engagement had already made its way into the paper as well.

"So are you all ready and prepared for this afternoon?" His mother asked sweetly. She was a kind women and Ciel had not two ugly words to say about her, he respected her greatly.

"Yes mother, I am." Though he wished he did not have to dance the afternoon away with Elizabeth, she was sure to step on his feet just as much as he might step on hers. He had never bothered learning ballroom dance before, he saw no need for it in his future.

"Have you a gift ready?" His father interjected. "You must show with a gift for young Elizabeth."

"Chocolates, girls love chocolates." His brother added between mouthfuls. His father sighed at such behavior and flicked his paper straight yet again.

"We shall get right on that after breakfast, sir." Sebastian spoke for Ciel bowing his head slightly. The rest of break fast was silent. Sebastian and Ciel left right after breakfast in a small two horse carriage to town, where all manor of small shops lay waiting with plentiful gifts a young lady like Elizabeth might well enjoy. Sebastian dressed no differently then how he looked upon Ciel's awakening, but Ciel adding his thick black coat and blue ribbon black top hat and cane to his look for outer wear. He must always look presentable when going out and about.

The carriage pulls off on the main road to let Ciel and Sebastian out so they might walk about town looking for a good gift for the young lady Elizabeth. As they step out, Sebastian first then Ciel, most of the commoners stop to look at the pair of them. Pure bloods of course being a rare thing that they were, were always a sight to be held. Most of the people standing along the street shopping were moving aside to let Ciel walk a clear path, none made eye contact.

Ciel made his way on the brick walk ways to Elizabeth's favorite shop. Cozy little shop of miscellaneous items; scores upon dolls, jewelry, used old toys, house hold antiques, among many other things.

"Sebastian." Ciel stood in the center among the many, many dolls that were dressed in fine but tiny clothing looing back at him, honestly it chilled Ciel to the bone to be near a doll. Those dead eyes reminded him to closely of his nightmares. "What was the last gift I brought to Elizabeth?"

"A box of unshelled peanuts covered in chocolate." Sebastian gazed around the shop with Ciel for a few minutes before Ciel stopped and sighed. "Sebastian, you pick something. I have no idea what a girl like that would or could possibly want. I'm done trying." Ciel huffed under his breath and turned to look out the window, which was lined with even more dolls. Before Sebastian could comment about how Ciel needs to try and dig deep into himself and get something for her on his own, seeing as it would mean more than something picked out by a butler, the old lady who owns the shop stepped out from behind the counter.

"Can I help you, young man?" She was short, shorter than Ciel, but this was mainly due to the fact of her arched back. The misshapen hump that sat on her back showed proudly in all its ugliness, as did the many bubbly warts on her face and nose, which bent out like a crooked old witch. She held an old wooden cane, tapping on the floor as she walked which was more like a lopsided shuffle. She was the epitome of the common's folk blood tree. Mutated through generation upon generation, deformities running ramped through the blood, she was lucky to still be alive. Most of the commons folk who were this mutated didn't live that long, Ciel was thankful when they did die and thankful that most of them appeared to look rather normal.

He flinched at the sight of her and took a large step behind Sebastian. Ciel feared contamination from such mutated creatures, though they were still human through and through. Though he was not born into a pure blood family like the Phantomhives in which he was now a part of, he was still a pure blood himself. Though of whom he originally belonged to is a mystery.

Sebastian smirked at Ciel's surprise then disgust. He was still a pure child on the inside. "Yes, we are looking for a fine present for a wonderful young lady." Sebastian smiled his alluring smile that he uses to get his way with people, no one can resist the handsome face of Sebastian Michaelis. "What might you suggest?" The old woman looked Sebastian up and down slowly, her eyes foggy and glazed with age, then glanced to Ciel and sneered her lip obviously offended slightly be his behavior.

"Hmm, well I might have just the thing. Came in just yesterday." She 'walked' behind the cluttered counter and lifted an obviously hefty box onto the counter to, fluffing up some dust that hadn't been cleaned off in quite some time. The box was about 10 inches tall decorated in a soft midnight blue fabric with a pretty green bow on top while the ribbons ran down all sides, the lid easily pulled off and the old hag lifted with her crazy fingers a beautiful porcelain doll. The doll had a striking resemblance to Elizabeth her self and Ciel knew that was the gift. Using his cane he poked Sebastian in the back, Sebastian only gave him a slight glare over his shoulder.

Ciel left just as Sebastian was handling the transaction of buying the doll, for he could no longer stand looking at the old ugly crone. If he had known the hag worked there he would never have stepped foot in that shop. A few short minutes after that Sebastian stepped out of the shop box in hand looking rather ridiculous holding the decorated thing in his arm like that as they walked back to the carriage and headed to lady Elizabeth's home. The Midford house was not too far from the Phantomhive home but it was much greener and much more pleasant to look upon, flower bushes lined the carriage way as they pulled up. Even in the beginnings of winter the flowers the Midford's grew shown brightly, though Ciel knew the bushes would be bare come snow fall.

Ciel hated flowers, they were too fragile and their aroma was much too strong; flowers were pointless and didn't live long, plus they needed way to much care and attention so why bother. He glared at the window brooding to himself. Of course the flowers weren't to blame for his increasing foul mood but they were easy to hate.

"If young master does not smile soon he will cause lady Elizabeth worry." Sebastian teased, knowing full well how Ciel hated coming to their manor. Everyone there were always much to cheery for Ciel's liking. Ciel sighed and glared at Sebastian, then sarcastically grinned a quite unattractive smile. "There much better." The butler answered the young masters sarcasm with his own.

Not even two minutes were they stepping out of the stopped carriage and walking their way up the marble front stairs to the open patio of he Midford home had Elizabeth burst out of the front doors, fallowing behind her close was her maid, nanny and friend Paula. "My lady! Please don't run!" Paula called out to the ecstatic Elizabeth. Holding up her pink dress hem she trotted her polished shoed feet right at Ciel, throwing her arms around his shoulders they spun around in circles from her momentum.

"Ciel! Ciel! I'm so glad you came!" She giggled loudly into his ear as his face turned ever so slightly blue. Once they stopped spinning she planted her feat firmly on the ground and smiled at her fiancé, Ciel fought the urge to throw up.

"It is lovely to see you again Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian bowed in proper greeting. Elizabeth smiled pleasantly at Sebastian and looked back to Ciel.

"Where else would I have gone?" Ciel spoke with sarcasm. "I can not learn to dance with you if you are not present." Elizabeth beamed and smiled.

"Ciel! Teehee, I knew you wanted to dance with me!" She always over looked his disgruntled sarcasm, never once being offended by his words for she could see right through his hard outer wall. Ciel only rolled his eyes. Though it was true she was much to cheery for him, he did appreciate how she never pushed beyond his boundaries about certain topics while others did nothing but push him with questions.

"My lady!" Paula called out of breath standing now among the others. " A young lady does not run in such a way! We are sure to be late now!" A scolding from Paula though usually very logical was never taken seriously when given with such sweetness. She was a perfect companion for the young lady. Elizabeth sighed slightly, probably wishing to chat for longer.

"Alright! Come on Ciel!" She grabbed his hand and began walking across the patio to the front door, Paula and Sebastian fallowed closely behind. "I'm so looking forward to this Ciel!" She giggled as they made their way into the manor and down the entrance hall to the stairway that would lead them to the lesson room where surely there would be an uptight crone waiting to scold Ciel for all his wrong steps for what would feel like an eternity.

xXx

3 hours later – after noon tea

xXx

Ciel collapsed onto the sofa in the lounge as Elizabeth took a seat at tea table. Paula had left to get the tea and cakes from the kitchen, Sebastian closed the door behind her and stood by waiting to open it to let her in yet again. Ciel sighed deeply, those were probably 3 of the worst hours of his life. The old crone had been harder on him than he thought, but it wasn't his fault he had no talent for dancing. Elizabeth was giggling under her breath.

"Come on Ciel, it wasn't all that bad." She smirked and tried not to giggle out loud yet again. "I thought it was very fun, dancing with you." She straightened her dress stuck between trying not to laugh and trying not to blush from remembering having been so close to her fiancé. Ciel sighed deeply and let his head fall back.

"Young master, please sit properly in the chair, you should not lounge in such a manor in front of a young lady." Sebastian opened the door right on time for Paula to bring in the tray, though she hadn't even knocked.

"Oh its fine! He worked rather hard today!" Elizabeth giggled remembering Ciel tripping over his own feet far to many times to count. He may look rather classy but his lack of skill was astonishing to her.

"I thought you did just splendid, young master Ciel." Paula smiled as she set down the silver tray that held the pot of tea and three cups along with a tiny tower of cakes. "Come join us master Ciel." Ciel sighed and stood straightening his coat and taking a seat next to Elizabeth. For all the joking they made of his skills, his feet were sore with having been stepped on by her heels, which she did just as much of as his tripping.

"Well, Its only one dance, then I wont have to participate in any more." Ciel spoke of the engagement party night, which in truth he did only have to dance one dance with Elizabeth. He'd be excused the rest of the night if he did not dance another.

"Oh, but Id like more than just one dance!" Elizabeth pouted and gave Ciel big green puppy eyes as she stirred her tea with the tiny silver spoon. Ciel sighed and decided to say no more on the subject, and instead just drank his tea slightingly. Though the tea was no where near as good as the tea Sebastian would have made him he said nothing, for that would have been rude and there were things even he wouldn't do.

For a while they sat and drank while Elizabeth talked off his ears until enough time had passed. Sebastian took out his silver pocket watch and checked the time.

"Terribly sorry lady Elizabeth, but it is time to take our leave." Ciel stood up slightly relieved to be going, there was only so much one could talk about.

"Awe! Not yet! I don't see you for very long lately! I want more time with you." Elizabeth pouted teary eyed, always quick to cry. She looked like a puppy, Ciel did not care for dogs much.

"Well, I shall leave you with a gift to coddle instead." Ciel motioned for Sebastian to bring for the box. He had been surprised that Elizabeth hadn't noticed it before, just went to show how taken she was with Ciel. That fact made him happy and disgusted all at the same time.

"OOH! For me?!" Elizabeth ripped the box out of Sebastian's hands and placed it on the table, eager to open it up and see what was inside. She lifted up the doll and paused for a long moment. Ciel began to wonder if maybe she didn't like it, but then she began to ball. "Oh Ciel! Its perfect! I cant believe you got this just for me! She looks just like me! How cuteee!" She hugged the doll then set the doll down and hugged Ciel just as tight. "Thank you!" Ciel patted her shoulder in acceptance of her embrace, though he did not like being touched at all he endured for her sake.

"Your welcome. But now I really have to go." Ciel picked up his hat as he began to walk out of the room fallowed by Sebastian.

"Thank you for today Ciel." Elizabeth smiled and with that they left together making their way back out the way they came. The carriage was already pulled out front waiting for them and they left without a hitch.

Ciel was exhausted and floated through the rest of the evening, grateful for Sebastian's silence for most of the evening, only speaking when having to. The fitting for the formal dress went rather smoothly as well, and the maid said not one word to him so he had no need to speak at all either. Sebastian had done all the talking to her. What his measurements were, what needed to be where, and how tight, what colors looked better, and what needed to be fixed. The women listened to each command rather humbly as well, but Ciel hadn't the energy to wonder further.

Once the fitting was done he was supposed to meet with the rest of his family for dinner in the dinning hall, but he told Sebastian to inform them of his exhaustion as he left to his chambers to rest. Sebastian relayed the message to one of the lesser servants and then proceeded to fallow Ciel. Closing the bedroom door behind himself Sebastian waited for Ciel to sit on the edge of the bed so that he may begin undressing him. Sebastian was the only one Ciel let touch him without being too grouchy and jumpy about said touching. Though that hadn't always been the case. Six months ago when Sebastian started as his butler Ciel would kick and fight him every time he tried helping him dress and undress; however now he sat there blank faced, unfazed with Sebastian's smooth fingers taking off his shoes and socks, unbuttoning his vest and shirt then waiting for Ciel to step out of his clothes and into his night shirt. This shirt however Ciel always buttoned himself, then he'd proceed to crawl into his way to large bed.

"Quite an eventful day, young master. I imagine you are quite tired." Sebastian spoke low as he folded the days close and tucked them away bringing out tomorrows close and leaving them on the cushioned seat at the end of the bed as he always did. Ciel in the middle of untying his eye patch and placing it on the table next to his bed, for a brief moment showing the scarred eye that was always hidden beneath, but Sebastian didn't chance to look for he knew how much Ciel hated when others caught glimpse of his scar. Though that small group of people was rather small, not even Elizabeth had seen his sightless eye yet.

"Well then you'll shut up and let me sleep." Ciel snapped at Sebastian, who only smirked in response.

"Perhaps young master would like a cup of milk before bed?" Sebastian walked over to the large windows and locked them shut to prevent any wind from prying them open and letting in the cold air as was requested of him earlier that day. Ceil only scoffed. The butler walked over and lit the candles that sat on the table next to his bed. "Perhaps not then?" Sebastian pried ever so slightly.

"No, just go away." Sebastian could hear the exhaustion in Ciel's voice, as the young teen grabbed the cover and rolled over on his side showing his butler his back. But for all his bark Sebastian knew just how much Ciel hated being alone.

"Shall I read you to sleep?" Sebastian teased a little, how he loved to play with his young master.

"Do what ever you want." Ciel spat angrily under his breath, nearly asleep already. The comfort of the fluffy pillow and the warmth of the thick cover lulling him to sleep quickly.

Sebastian bowed, though Ciel could see it not, and respectfully took his leave blowing out all over candles through out the room. Leaving the only lights being the candles by his bed and the small fire left in the fire place on the other side of the room. A soft orange glow filled the room with a creepy warmth. He closed the door softly behind himself whispering 'sleep well young master'.

xXx

Thanks! Did you enjoy? Sorry if this chapter was kind of crap, but the next chapter will definitely pick up. Favorite and Review please! Let me know what you thought. ^.^


End file.
